This is a secondary area within the program plan for analysis of NCPP data. The objectives of the project is to assess and interpret the influence of maternal, socioeconomic, neonatal, medical and other environmental factors on survival, growth and development of twins and on abnormal outcome exclusive of congenital malformations.